The realitly of life
by Molly256
Summary: Bella is the victim of an abusive familial relationship. She is forced to enter the word of work where she meets a very sexy, but unobtainable man. What chance of happyness has this unfortunate girl? OCC, mature themes


**Declaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately, the very talented Stephanie Meyer is the creator of all these characters that I do not own **

**Summary: Bella is the victim of an abusive familial relationship. She is forced to enter the word of work where she meets a very sexy, but unobtainable man. What on earth will happen :O**

**OCC. Contains harsh language and plots. Please do not read if you are under the age of 18, please contact the person paying the household bills first ;)**

**I going to warn everyone now, I don't plan on having a super nice, happy ending for the story, at all. Just to say that i waned ye...**

**And on with the show! Enjoy...:D**

**

* * *

**

''Oh shit''. I looked at my bank account again, willing the numbers to increase.

Groaning when I discovered it was, in fact, the same pathetic excuse of a bank balance I have seen all too often. Angrily, I closed my laptop.

God damn stupid recession.

No, I will not deal with this now. Now, I should be focusing on something more worthwhile, perhaps a way to make this dump of a 'home' look half way decent before Charlie comes home.

_5:59 _read the clock on my bedside table. My heart froze in my chest.

Charlie will be home in less than a half an hour. Oh god, I. Am .Screwed.

I leapt out of bed, sprinted down the stairs, deciding to start on dinner first. Maybe the food will be enough of a distraction that he won't notice I have all the chores yet to do.

Seriously, who am I trying to fool?

I decided pretty quickly that spaghetti was on the menu for today, so I filled the kettle and switched it on. ''_Come on_, boil already'' I muttered in impatience to the piece of metal. Making up my mind that looking at it wasn't going to make it boil faster, I took out the leftover Bolognese and put it in the microwave.

When the spaghetti was just about cooked, I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. Rushing, I quickly pulled plates out and put them on the table.

Charlie walked in when I was draining the pasta. He went straight to the fridge to take out a beer, and only when he had taken his first sip did he acknowledge me.

''Why the fuck isn't the rubbish taken out?'' He greeted.

Even though it was what I was used to, it still crushed the tiny bit of hope I built up when he was away, that maybe he would come home and surprise me like he did when I was a child.

_I was in my room sorting out my dolls when I felt two large hands cover my eyes. Unable to hide the smile on my face I asked the question he was expecting to hear._

''_Who's there? '' I asked with my high pitched voice._

_There was some shuffling before a very recognisable voice whispered in my ear ''the boogie man'' followed by him removing his fingers from my eyes only to poke me either side of my helpless stomach. The joyful shriek was heard from a mile away._

But things were different now.

I muttered something sarcastic under my breath like 'pardon me'.

That was all it took to set him off.

''What was that?'' He barked while setting down his beer on the counter. I immediately chastised myself. I closed my eyes, wising there was some way to take it back. _Stupid, stupid Bella. _

Suddenly, I felt a rough hand cup my right cheek, another squeezing my shoulder until I nearly cried out in pain.

''Huh, Bella? What did you just say?''

I didn't want to look at him. I already knew the face I was going to meet.

The crease in between his eyebrows will be more prominent, a think angry vein running through it, his eyes would be bulging with pure hatred and digging into mine, his own cheeks red from anger, and of course the worse thing, the thing that had my eyelids forced together in the first place. His smile. His sinister, disturbing, wicked smile. The fact that he received enjoyment from torturing, manipulating and physically hurting his own child, frightened me the most.

''Dad, please stop, you're hurting me''. I finally pried open my eyes, only to be met with his face inches from mine.

His warm breath washing onto mine. He smelled of beer and whiskey. Oh the irony that he more than likely was driving over the limit. The chief of police, the man who arrested men who were in such a state. Justice thy name is Fork's police department.

He let go of me, grabbed his beer off the counter, sat down at the kitchen table and looked up at me expectantly. And just like that, I was off the hook. Well, until he realised that the immaculate looking sitting room floor wasn't hovered today.

Taking a breath to steady myself, I turned around to the cooker and turned off the heat. Plated, and served the food.

He became like this after the death of my mother. She passed away 3 years ago, in a car accident. Devastated is not the word to describe Charlie's reaction.

From what she told me, and of what I remember, he used to be a wonderful man. When they first stated going out, he treated her like a princess.

_He bought her flowers daily, lavender roses, her favourite. When I once asked her why they were her favourite, she let out a wistful sigh and said;_

''_Lavender roses are the most rarest, and beautiful roses that can be found. They represent enchantment, or love at first sight. Bella, darling, they remind me of my love for your father.''_

My eyes were watering at the memory. It was one of those wired memories that you remember unbelievably clear as a kid. I recall the look on her face, the faraway look she had in her eyes, her brightening smile when she said the last part.

Charlie became both mentally and physically abusive to me 6 months after her death.

Another clear, significant memory was the day that irrevocably changed him, and everyone associated with him forever.

_The rain was spilling endlessly from the sky; it was so cold you could see your breath in the air. Another typical day in the rainiest town in the continental US. _

_I was on my way home from school, behind the wheel of my beloved 1953 Chevy truck when I saw commotion on the road. There were fire engines, ambulances, cop cars and people everywhere. I can still to this day hear the piercing screams, the howling and sobbing of both the onlookers and the unfortunate suffering victims._

_Innocently, I exited my car and walked up to where the rest of the people were standing. From my new position, I could see the people working to open up a crushed vehicle. Sparks flew in every direction, creating a rainbow before me. I remember being in awe of the way they bounced off the pavement and disappeared into nothing._

Thinking back, maybe it was just my subconscious trying to protect me from the inevitable.

_When I finally looked up, my brain struggled to comprehend the scene before me. _

_Suspended throughout the blocked-off road, lay the remnants of what looked like three cars. Each within a close proximity of another. There was yellow tape surrounding the panorama. People inside were working to free the injured. In one car, there looked to be a man and a woman in that had a huge dent on the left hand side of the car. The man had cuts and blood on his face, but the woman seemed to be unharmed. Out of the 3 cars, this was the best off. I knew this because at least there were sounds of life from this car, even though both the man and woman were screaming for their lives with horrid, cringing shrieks._

_The other two cars seemed vacant. Two men in another car, each man was incredibly injured. Blood surrounded most of the visible skin, their bodies mangled and disjointed._

_Only when inspecting the last ill-fated vehicle did I recognize her. Although she was covered in her own blood, torso incoherent she was, without a doubt, my mother._

_I was frozen to my spot, unable to do anything, in every sense of the word._

Shaking my head to clear the haunting memory, I plated my own food. But of course I wasn't able to eat much of it because of the flashback. So I decided to do my chores while Charlie was eating.

I made a quick job of my household tasks and escaped upstairs to begin my homework. When that was finally completed, I peaked downstairs to check on Charlie. He had empty beer cans thrown around him while he filled his mind on meaningless television shows.

I checked to see what filth he was indulging on today.

_Wife swap_.

Jesus Charlie, and I thought I was masochistic.

* * *

This is pointless.

I mean, I don't really need a job.

_Ya right Bella, of course you don't need a job, why don't you just live off Charlie for your existence._

_Grrrrr..._

Currently I was sitting in a waiting room, along with about 10 other candidates all in competition for the fine position of a waitress.

I recognised a lot of people from my school.

Lauren and Jessica seemed to come together, both dressed to the nines with _way _too much make-up on for one face.

Attractive.

Mike and Tyler were dressed in suits and chatting happily to each other, but I swear Mike keeps looking at me..

The advertisement was posted on the local paper about 2 weeks ago informing the citizens of Forks that their new restaurant just outside town, _La Bella Italia, _was undertaking new waitress staff.

And that's where I come in folks.

''Now, can Katie, Lauren, Jessica, Olivia, James, Keith, Tyler and Mike; follow me please'' called Lisa, the girl who carefully interviewed me earlier.

I looked up from my magazine, which I wasn't really reading, to find myself alone with just one other boy.

His attention seemed to be fixed on the same door that the people just left through. Taking advantage of his attention elsewhere I studied him.

Starting from the top, I was greeted with a messy sandy blonde hair, stray curls framing his face on either side. He had pink pouty lips aligned with a very strong masculine jaw, dressed in a snug shirt and tie for the occasion. Which, luckily for me, showed his chiselled chest in the most sinful way.

I recovered from my ogling quick enough to find his interest no longer on the door, but on me, wearing a sly grin on his all too handsome face.

''Em, hello, my name is Bella'' I said as confidently as possible along with half a smile.

But when I looked up to his eyes for the first time, and I swear I lost my breath.

Yes you're quite right, ladies and gentlemen, I lost my _goddamn_ breath.

Considering I had thoroughly inspected the rest of this unknown man, probably should have prepared me for the extent of his eyes. Huh, genius.

As soon as my brown eyes meet his scorching blue ones I knew I was a goner.

Why is it always the eyes that got me?

This guy has the biggest, brightest and most fascinating eyes I have ever seen.

Framed with thick and _extremely_ long black lashes, surrounding crystal clear white, **(A/N not sure if there is a technical term for 'the white bit of your eye', if there is, feel free to let me know!) **lead the way to a mesmerizing and organised mess of shades. The outside ring had a dark blue framing, followed by a brightening aqua tint, then inclining to a darker shade again, almost metallic in its dept of blue.

All of 1.5 seconds went by before he smoothly answered in an amazing sexy drawl.

''Jasper Whitlock, please to meet you ma'am''.

He presented his hand for a professional hand shake, and I gladly complied. I stretched over to him and he clapped his massive hand in my tiny one.

_Ok Bella_, I told myself, _time to make up for lost time._

Glancing down and acutely noticing my cleavage was in perfect position for wandering eyes, I looked up from underneath my lashes with my signature smile and said in what I hope was a remotely sexy voice ''you too Jasper''.

If I was so self-assured to say that his mouth popped open a little, I would say that it did. Good job I'm not like that though.

Just then Lisa popped her head in the door again and sat down beside us on the chair.

She looked at the two of us closely and then down at her clip board before finally deciding to say something.

'' Congratulations, you're both starting work at 12 o clock on Friday morning. I look forward to working with you here in La Bella Italia. See you then.'' And with that, she walked straight out the door leaving myself and Jasper alone.

He looked at me with joy clearly marked on his face and held out his hands for a hug. ''we're going to be working together!'' Another sly smile on his delicious lips.

All of a sudden he had me trapped by arms in a bone crushing hug. I could feel every delightful dent and muscle of him pressing into me. I inhaled deeply and almost moaned at the smell. He smelled like cinnamon with the underlying scent of man. I inhaled as much of him as I could before breaking apart.

He grinned down at me, his curls drifting down to connect a vacuum to his startling eyes, a huge smile gracing his face.

Oh that's it, I'm a goner.

Why did I want this job again?

* * *

**Phew.. now a very important note for ya'll!**

**So now that ye have already read it, I must warn you about something. ****I am currently in the middle of my exam year, and consequently will have extremely little time to update. For instance, this chapter alone has taken me over 2 weeks to write.**

**If you want to follow this story and see what I have in lined for these characters, I would be honoured, but know now that it won't be the most frequent updated story on this website.**

**Setting that blah aside, what did ye think?**

**If you have any mercy, will you please press that attractive looking review button and write a little message for precious ego? Ya, aww, THANKS ! :)**


End file.
